


By snark and irony we conquer and adopt

by Nibylandia



Series: Welcome to the GAR [14]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: #Fictober20, Clonetober, Dred Priest is his own warning, Gen, Humor, Neyo likes medbays, a bit of angst, bacta is BLEH, but not Bacta, forcefull adoption by swaping armour, no beta we die like Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibylandia/pseuds/Nibylandia
Summary: On on of his 'vacations' Neyo spotts a shiny.
Relationships: CC-8826 | Neyo & Original Clone Trooper Character
Series: Welcome to the GAR [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	By snark and irony we conquer and adopt

Neyo didn’t like medbays not for the bad light they painted him in, like many assumed, but for the smell of bacta, that he despised. He actually liked medbays.

(Priest “niceties” always ended on the doorsteps of the medbay, where Long Necks were fully in control of their products and where Prime’s wife created a safe haven with Gilmar’s help.)

But right now Neyo was on the verge of tearing bacta soaked bandages off of his wounds. His fingers were already itching.

Unexpected medic’s hand slapped his in order to stop Neyo from worsening his wound’s condition.

“Don’t tell me your childish dislike for bacta is acting up.”

Oh, and Neyo was also on the verge of breaking shiny’s neck.

He already liked him.

“It’s not.”

Where the medic got that from was beyond Neyo. He faulted the 91st gossiping mill and Stack bad influence.

“I smell bullshit, sir.” Shiny sing-songed cheerfully, a dangerous glint shining in his eyes. “If you try to scratch, move or rip your bandages off, I’ll tie you to this bed by your arms and legs and I’ll make sure that one of your officers will force feed you. Is that enough to deter you from taking them off?”

Neyo swallowed a rude growl and nodded. He wasn’t suicidal. He knew when to quit.

Shiny, happy that his commander promised obedience, turned and left to terrorise new patients, but before he could get too far, Neyo called after him.

“Shiny! What’s your name?”

His new medic turned back to look at him and smiled in the most sweet, innocent way.

Neyo wasn’t fooled even a bit.

“My name’s Bacta, sir.” He said and left.

Neyo wasn’t sure if he should cry or laugh.

* * *

Before his vacations ended, Neyo swapped vambraces with exasperated Bacta.

“I don’t need adoption, sir.”

“Did I ask?”

“No, sir.”


End file.
